


Kindred

by prcttyodd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, based on happy ending, i would die for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: "I was lost, now I'm found."They were truly safe and together, and that was all that mattered.





	Kindred

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to Passion Pit when this idea came to me. Listen to their song Where The Sky Hangs, which is what inspired this fic especially.

A/N: Kara is so underrated I never see fics of her like??? What??? I'm also a sucker for family oriented things so YEET. If you don't like the ship of Kara/Luther, probably not the fic for you lmao. Of course based off the happy ending where they all get across to the border. 

XX 

"Is this where we're going to live now? Can we finally be happy and safe? Are we finally home?" 

Alice's small voice made Kara painfully aware of a few things. One, that she would have to disappoint the girl yet again. And two, that she was never going to grow up completely. She was never going to be an adult. She was programmed to be a child, and that would never change. She would forever be innocent, forever unclear and in need of guidance on so many things. She would be mature. She would always have a child's mind, there were so many things she would never understand. 

The thought made Kara upset, of course it did. She wanted to see Alice grow into a beautiful teenager, and eventually adult as well. But after finding out that she was an Android the same as herself and Luther, she realized that it wasn't possible. But it didn't change the fact that she cared about the girl immensely. She loved her, if she was being completely honest. She just wished that she wouldn't have to always remain with the mind of a child. That was the only part that hurt. 

It was hard for someone who had been programmed all her time to just listen and not do anything more to come to terms with these things she was feelings. Love, for this girl. Seeing Todd hurt her was the moment she realized that this girl wasn't just someone she was helping care for now. Just like Luther had said before, seeing her run away in fear was like opening her eyes for the first time. She finally saw the world, and finally saw the girl as someone much more than just another human. 

Alice had always had feelings too, that's why Kara was surprised to find out she was an Android. The signs were always there, the not eating, the not wanting help with baths, but Kara just never saw them, just as Luther said. 

But none of that mattered now. Alice was Alice, and she always would be. She and Kara shared a bond that she thought she would never have with another human or another Android. Kara never thought she would ever feel a bond at all. Never thought that she would be so attached to a little girl. 

What had happened if she didn't break free of her code? What would happen if she didn't protect Alice? The thought chilled her. Alice would likely be broken, and she probably would be as well. Then, Todd would have them fixed and the cycle would likely repeat. 

She decided now was not the time to think about such things. 

"We're safe here. We won't be here forever, but it's something Alice." She reaches down and pulled the little one against her. 

Rose had been true to her word, and Kara had to admit, it was so strange to be in a country that wasn't against the very things that they had created. 

"I hope one day we have a home for real." Alice looked down at the ground, and then got on top of the bed, laying on her back and looking up at the ceiling. 

Luther stepped closer to Kara, and spoke to her, so that Alice couldn't hear. "Think we can trust him?" 

He was referring to Rose's brother, of course. "Yes, at least I hope so. You know, I feel safe here." She was expecting to feel skeptical upon arriving, after everything else that had happened. But she didn't. It was strange, but also refreshing. 

"I do too. I hope it works out here." 

"I think it will. At least that's what I hope." She looked at him, giving him a small smile. He smiled back, and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry about everything before. You know that, right? I never wanted to hurt you. I wish I just would've seen how bad things were before, I could've helped sooner." 

"Luther..." She said, turning to face him yet again. "Don't be sorry. That's in the past. You stepped in, and we wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you. I trust you with everything, you know that. I wouldn't have let you near Alice and I if I didn't." She turned completely around, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He was so much bigger than her it was almost comical, but it also made her feel comforted. What she said wasn't a lie. She trusted him completely, she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. She would be either gone, roaming the streets mindlessly, or who knows where. 

He hugged her back, pulling her closer to him. He remember the admiration he felt when he first saw Alice try and protect her. It was his first feeling in awhile, and it felt so good. Now, he felt the same way looking at them. He felt admiration, warmth, and happiness. 

Kara felt herself wishing for more when he pulled away. Imagine that, a touch starved robot. She felt herself inhale a harsh breath, watching as he stepped towards Alice, checking on her. She felt herself smile. 

"It's so strange, being in a country that isn't opposed to us." Kara said out loud, more to herself than anyone else. 

"It is. Here, I guess they haven't realized the downsides of us yet." Luther replied with a dry chuckle. 

"Don't say that. Humans pushed us to go deviant and do any bad things we did. If they would've just..." She stopped, not knowing how to continue. Humans did push them to feel emotions, but it wasn't exactly the worst thing. She wouldn't imagine what it would be like if she wasn't here right now, if she didn't grow a bond with Alice. 

"They needed to respect us, I know. But really, they programmed us to be slaves for them. You're right. They put this on themselves." 

"Yeah, they did. I can't imagine what it would be like if I let that awful man hurt Alice. He wasn't stable. He wanted the perfect family, so he got what he thought would be the 'perfect daughter'. And yet, he couldn't even keep that. He let his anger get the best of him. I always thought that humans had more faults than us for feelings things." 

"We were designed to be perfect." 

"You're right. But we're not. Turns out, we can feel just like them." 

"When you first felt something, what was it like?" 

"It was because of Alice, of course. I felt the need to protect her. I felt what human's call a motherly instinct, I suppose." 

"You already know about mine. It was like finally seeing the world. Everytime I see you two... I feel it over and over again." 

She looked up at him, genuinely surprised. "Really?" 

"Yes. I felt the need to protect you two, just like you wanted to protect her then. And I feel it everyday now." 

"Is there... anything else that you feel?" 

He shook his head. He was still coming to terms with emotions and feeling things, that sometimes he didn't know what exactly it was he felt. "I don't know. I just feel when I look at you both. How close you are. How much you two balance out and make each other truly happy, fill that void that you both have. I want that too, and that's why I want to protect you both. I... care about you both." 

She gripped him another hug, and immediately hugged her back. "We care about you too. So much. Trust me, we do. You're part of us. Alice adores you now, just as much as me. She's always wanted a family. And think about it. She's going to be a kid forever, and we're going to be adults forever. We can be that family for her. We both care about you so much. And you care about us. We'll stay here for as long as we can until things settle down, and we'll make it so that Alice feels safe. You're part of the family." 

He reached down and pulled her in closer, he would be surprised if she didn't mold into him at this point. This was all he could ever want. Wasn't this what humans strived for? Belonging. Being happy. Finding things that can fix that void in your heart and soul. Kara and Alice proved to be that. They WERE his family. "We're family." He said, this time out loud. He sat down, and she did the same, next to him. He reached out and grabbed her hand. She grabbed onto it quickly, smiling again at him. 

She would never want to lose him or Alice. 

XX 

Alice was playing with a doll that Rose’s brother had brought to her. Said he figured that she would like it. He was right, she was fixated with it. 

"What's her name?" Luther said, sitting beside the girl. 

"I didn't give her one yet." Alice replied, smiling up at him. It was weird how once she was so scared of him, but now, all she felt was comfort being around him. 

Kara stepped towards them, smiling. "Rose would be a nice name, wouldn't it?" 

"Yeah, it would!" Alice said excitedly. Through all of her time, she had a bad relationship with everyone she met, androids included. She was happy that she was finally surrounded by people that she trusted. 

She toyed around with the doll for a few more moments, and then suddenly said "Are we going to be a family forever?" 

Luther smiled. She thought of him as family, too. 

"Yes, we are. No matter what happens, we'll always be a family, Alice." Kara told her, and Alice ran up and gave her a hug. 

Luther watched for a few seconds, studying their smiles. But then, he joined in. 

He cared about them so deeply, and they felt the same towards him. 

Maybe where they were staying wasn't a permanent solution for now, but that didn't matter. Because no matter where they went, they would always be a family, the three of them.


End file.
